Scars, Friends and Relationships
by Dalnim
Summary: Auish. Laurel invites Oliver and Felicity to a double date at the beach. Established Olicity.


**A/N: Here's hoping for that Olicity is finally going to happen in season 3.**

**This is an AU so this isn't part of any canon episode, but let's just say that it's set somewhere in the first season. What you need to know is that Tommy knows about the Arrow and isn't pleased with Oliver and that Laurel never knew about Oliver's scars.**

**Pairings: Tommy/Laurel, Established Olicity**

* * *

**Scars, Friends and Relationships**

"Ollie!" A familiar voice interrupted Oliver's whispered conversation with Felicity at the Verdant and they both turned their attention to the speaker, who was waving excitedly while dragging Oliver's best friend Tommy Merlyn, who looked less than pleased, after her.

"Hello Laurel." Oliver said with a well-placed smile on his face.

"Just the person I wanted to see!" Laurel said smiling widely. "Tommy and I are going to the beach and were thinking if you wanted to come with us. You know, like old times sakes. Besides it's been ages since we have last hang around with each other."

Oliver glanced at Tommy who didn't even try to look like he agreed with the idea, and hid a wince.

"Actually, I'm a bit busy at the moment…" He started and Laurel looked at him with puppy eyes.

"Aww, come on Ollie. You're always working. Please, just this once." She pouted.

Oliver looked torn trying to come up with some good excuse when someone cleared her throat beside him.

"Erm… I'm just gonna… go. We can discuss this later Oliver." Felicity said pointing at her tablet and inching towards what Oliver knew to be the entrance to the Arrowcave.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Laurel said only now noticing Felicity's presence. "Felicity right?"

"Err… Yes." Felicity said.

Seeing an opportunity Oliver grasped Felicity's hand and started:

"Actually, Felicity and I were just about to work on some project…"

"Oh but this is wonderful!" Laurel exclaimed totally ignoring Oliver's previous statement. "Felicity can come too and we could make it a double date!"

"What?!"

"I'm not…"

"We're not…"

Felicity and Oliver stammered, but were once again ignored.

"Tommy and I will be waiting for you at the beach within half an hour. Don't be late!" Laurel said flashing them a wide smile and dragging Tommy back to where they came from, leaving Oliver and Felicity staring after them.

"Erm…" Felicity started.

"We don't have to go." Oliver said.

"Laurel's right though. You have been neglecting your friends with all the work and Arrow business." Felicity said quietly. "This could be a good opportunity to patch things up with Tommy too."

Oliver contemplated that and knew she was right, but it didn't make him any more willing to go. Sighing he nodded.

"Yes, I guess it would be."

"Great!" Felicity said flashing him a bright smile. "Diggle and I will keep an eye on things and you go play with your friends." She continued once again trying to inch towards the basement, but found that she couldn't as Oliver was still holding her hand.

"Oh, no! I'm not going there alone. You're coming with me, Ms. Smoak." Oliver said taking even firmer hold of her hand.

"But they're your friends. I don't even know them."

"Yes, but I can't go on a double date without a date, so you're stuck with me." Oliver said with a charming smile before disappearing to the basement, leaving Felicity gape after him.

_'__Damn you Oliver Queen.'_

* * *

Twenty minutes later Oliver and Felicity stood at the Starling City beach, Oliver scanning the masses in search for Tommy and Laurel, and Felicity staring at the sea apprehensively.

"Hey, you okay?" Oliver asked concerned as she noticed the absent look on his 'date's' face. "Felicity?" He said gently stepping in front of her and blocking her sight of the water.

"Huh? Yeah… I'm fine." Felicity said snapping out of it and offered Oliver a weak smile. Oliver gave her a look and she sighed. "It's just… I haven't really been near water since…" She trailed off shuddering and suddenly it dawned on Oliver.

Oliver felt like smacking himself for not realizing – for not remembering. It had been three months since the incident. Since the last time Felicity had been working undercover and the mission had gone to hell. He could still remember the terror he felt when he saw from the rooftop in the harbor as the men tossed Felicity into the sea with her hands tied behind her back and a weight around her feet.

He had never moved so fast either, as he had then, arrows flying towards the criminals before he jumped right after her and dragged her unconscious form back to the shore. For a moment he had been sure he had lost her, but then the mouth-to-mouth resuscitation had worked and she had coughed and spat the water out of her lungs. Never had Oliver been more relieved as he hugged her to his chest and felt her smaller arms wrap tightly around him.

Oliver had stayed with Felicity at her apartment that night. She had asked him to stay and they had both slept in her bed holding onto each other, confirming that she was still alive. But as the morning came nothing had changed. Felicity insisted that she was fine and the incident hadn't been mentioned again.

Not until now.

"Felicity, I'm so sorry, I should have thought about that before I forced you to come here." He said taking her face between his hands. "We can go back and have a lunch at the Big Belly Burger or something and I will call Laurel and say that we couldn't make it."

Felicity smiled faintly putting her own hands on top of Oliver's and pulling them away from her face. "I'm fine, Oliver, don't worry about me. You will use this opportunity to patch things up with Tommy like we discussed and I will deal with the sea." She said still holding his hands. "And stop with the guilt, Oliver Jonas Queen, _you_ saved me. If it weren't for you I'd still be at the bottom of the ocean, eaten by… fish and I have to tell you, I have never really liked fish. They're so slimy and creepy looking and smelly…" She wrinkled her nose making Oliver smile. "So really, thank you for saving me and not letting me get eaten by fish."

"You, Felicity Smoak, are one of a kind." Oliver said shaking his head with a fond smile and before Felicity had any chance to comment on it they saw Laurel waving at the happily.

"Ollie, Felicity, you're here!" She exclaimed.

"Hello Laurel, Tommy." Oliver said and Felicity just waved.

"Well hurry up and get changed, Tommy and I will wait for you in the water." Laurel winked before running into the water Tommy on her heels.

"You really don't have to go to the water." Oliver said turning to Felicity as he unbuttoned his shirt. "I will come up with some excuse."

Felicity was just about to answer when a gasp was heard from next to them and both of them turned to look at a young girl looking at Oliver's chest her eyes wide. Felicity and Oliver followed her gaze and saw that she was staring at Oliver's numerous scars.

"Oh my, I forgot about the scars." Felicity said hand on her mouth.

"I can't believe I did too.I guess I'm just so used to you and Digg not reacting to them that I forgot about other people." Oliver said with a grimace and started buttoning his shirt back up, but Felicity stopped him by putting a hand to his chest.

"Screw other people. These scars are part of you, Oliver – a part of your past. They are a reminder of everything you went through and I know it's not necessary a pleasant reminder, but they're also a mark that you survived. I don't care how many scars you have as long as you're alive." She said looking at him into the eyes. "Besides, most girls find scars sexy and hot." She said tracing one of his scars without even noticing. "I mean, not that you're sexy and hot, I mean you are, but I don't see you that way, I mean I do…not…I mean, who wouldn't with those abs and…I'm just gonna shut up now." She closed her eyes blushing. "The point is that you shouldn't cover them up, because they are part of whom you are and if someone has a problem with them, they can look away."

Oliver grinned at her babbling and said teasingly:

"Just admit it Felicity, you just want to see me without a shirt."

"Oliver!" She blushed and hit him in the chest.

"But seriously, you're right. "Oliver said taking his shirt off. "It's only a matter of time before someone gets a picture of me without a shirt and my scars end up being public knowledge anyway."

"Good." Felicity beamed. "Now let's get changed and get into the water before Laurel comes dragging us in." She said and Oliver looked at her questionably. "What? I'm not gonna let some gangsters keep me away from going into water. Did you know I used to be a part of my school's swimming team? I have loved water since I was little and I'm not gonna let some stupid fear keep me away from something I love. Besides, I really miss my bubble baths…"

Oliver gathered her into his arms and hugged her gently.

"I'll be right there with you." He whispered into her ear and received a grateful smile in return, before she put on a playful smirk.

"The last one in the water is going to pay for dinner." She said before taking off and running towards the water with Oliver on her heels. Oliver of course, being the agile vigilante, caught her in no time and lifted her into his arms mid-run before running into the water. They both fell as a big wave came over them and they lay on the edge of the water laughing their heads off and as Oliver took her to the deeper water, holding onto her during the whole time, Felicity forgot to be afraid and was only happy to see Oliver look so free and truly have fun.

* * *

Oliver and Felicity were in a middle of a water fight when Laurel and Tommy finally found them in the people mass.

"Ollie, Felicity there you are, we've been looking for you for ages…" Laurel trailed off as her eyes fell on Oliver. "Oh my god, Ollie! What happened?" She exclaimed drawing Tommy's attention too into Oliver, who cursed, having forgot that either of his friends knew about his scars.

Oliver offered them a grim smile, while Felicity took his hand in support. "What? You thought that I spent five years on an island without getting any souvenirs to bring home?" He said sparing a glance at Tommy, whose expression held a mixture of horror and understanding.

"I - ." Laurel started her eyes still clued to the scars, but Oliver, remembering Felicity's words, waved her off.

"It's okay. They are just a reminder that I survived. Just not something I like to talk about." He said begging them silently to drop it, which they both seemed to understand, though Oliver saw that Tommy had questions.

"So, beach ball, anyone?"

* * *

Later that evening, after Felicity and Oliver had spent the whole day with Laurel and Tommy, they returned to the Arrowcave.

"Well I had fun today." Felicity said with a content sigh as she sat down on her chair. "We should do this again someday. I mean, not like a double date, since we're not dating, obviously, but a day together without any work or Arrow-related stuff is kinda nice every now and then. Maybe next time we could ask John and Carly to join us…"

"Felicity." Oliver said taking her hands into his. "I would like that." He said receiving a bright smile in return. "Although, I wouldn't mind the date part either…" He said and Felicity gaped at him.

"You mean…" She started.

"Yes. So would you Felicity Megan Smoak honor me by becoming my girlfriend?" He asked and suddenly found the said girl's soft lips pressing against his own.

"Mmm." He moaned kissing her back. "I'll take that as a yes." He mumbled against her lips before kissing her again deeply.

"Of course it's a yes." Felicity said grinning widely before kissing him again.

Suddenly there was a sound of someone clearing a throat that pulled the new couple apart and they both turned to look at the person who had entered the basement.

"It seems I'm interrupting something…" Tommy Merlyn said with a grin.

"Tommy, what are you doing here?" Oliver asked clearing his throat.

"I was hoping to get some answers, but if you're busy…"

"No, no, he's not. I was just leaving." Felicity interrupted untangling herself from Oliver's arms and grasping her purse. She exchanged a glance with Oliver, who nodded.

"I'll come by later." He said and Felicity nodded before exciting the room and leaving the two men alone.

"Still insisting that you're not together?" Tommy asked with a raised eyebrow.

Oliver smiled and shook his head.

"Nope, not anymore."

"Good on you, man." Tommy patted his shoulder.

"Anyway, you had questions." Oliver said his face back to serious and Tommy nodded.

"Yeah."

"Well, bring it on." Oliver said with a small sigh. "Just keep in mind that I'm not necessarily going to answer everything."

Tommy nodded.

"How about you start with the fact that you weren't alone on that island."

* * *

Felicity awoke to a knock on her door and found that she had fallen asleep on her sofa while waiting for Oliver. She dragged herself up and to the door, opening it and letting Oliver in.

"Hi." She smiled a bit sleepily.

"Hi." Oliver smiled fondly and kissed her on the forehead.

"How did it go?" Felicity asked as they sat on her sofa.

"It was… okay." Oliver said replaying his conversation with his best friend. "I think he understands better now… Well, at least he didn't call me a murderer this time." He winced at the reminder.

"Hey, give him time." Felicity said stroking his arm. "He will come around."

"You think?"

"I know." Felicity said.

"How do you know?" Oliver asked curiously.

"Because he's your best friend. He's known you for all your life, he's not gonna abandon you now." Felicity said with such conviction that Oliver actually believed her. "Besides, Diggle and I stayed."

"And for that I'm eternally grateful of." Oliver said leaning his forehead into hers.

"You're a hard man to resist, Mr. Queen." Felicity said licking her lips, making Oliver smile.

"It's the scars. I have heard that girls find them hot and sexy." He grinned and kissed her lightly.

"Nope." Felicity said straddling his lap and running her hands down his chest. "It's definitely the abs."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you think.**

**- Dalnim**


End file.
